No U Turn Policy
by Drea Columbus
Summary: You always want what you can't have. The forbidden apple tastes the sweetest. It all started because nothing should have started. Kpop fanfiction starring Exo Sehun, B.A.P Zelo and Daehyun, Super Junior Kyuhyun, and a girl named Choi Inhye. The ultimate combo of friendship, drama, and romance. Obviously the best kpop fanfic you will ever read. Sorry I'm JK find out for yourself :)
1. Uniform Store

It was a cloudy Wednesday and I was strolling down the streets of Seoul, done with all classes for the day. I wondered when I would start to feel comfortable responding to my Korean name. This morning my professor called "Choi Inhye" six times before I realized that was me. I think I could almost pass for a native though, if I just stood there. The American accent seeped through only when I try to talk fast but when I spoke slowly, I could fool most of the unsuspecting citizens of South Korea, fortunately.

Seoul definitely didn't feel like home. To be fair nowhere really felt like home these days. Not that I was looking for a homey feeling or anything, I had just hoped moving to this city would bring some sparks into my strictly academic life. When two weeks passed and nothing electrical happened, I was forced to admit that even though I had moved from Cali to Ess-Kay, my boring life hadn't moved an inch away from The Boring Highway. To keep y'all awake in the boringness of my current situation, I would just say I did manage to get myself a side job at a cool café. _Yay me._

I found my steps slowed as popping colors came into view. _Must be one of those cutesy clothing shops_, I thought as I stared mindlessly at the display, when suddenly I realized they were not regular clothes…. These were _uniforms_. Uniforms that _school girls_ wear… and they looked regal on those mannequins. I could not walk away once this discovery hit. I never had to wear any uniforms in America. _This_ was a whole new world. It was like Halloween came early. I started to scrutinize them in detail to pick one out as my favorite. The final battle was between a navy blue Sailor Moon costume look-alike, and an emerald green skirt completed with a matching tie that had little stars dancing over it. _Who shall the winner be…._

"Looking for uniforms? Trust me _we_ have the cheapest uniforms, what school are you in? The science high school? The art high school?" I had no idea the store owner had come over and nearly choked when she suddenly spoke up next to me. I bowed and said hello to her timidly as she busily looked through the uniforms.

"So which school do you attend? You are so pretty, must be the art high school?" She asked motioning the two that I was looking at and smiled, "Students always like uniforms of other schools better, these two are actually one of the prettiest ones." That was when I realized the big problem here: I wasn't even in high school.

As I was thinking of how I should tell her I was actually a college student and the reason I was looking at these, _school girl _uniforms, was that I had never really seen them before, someone walked in. I let out a breath of relief and smiled as the store owner turned her attention to the boy and waved him over.

"Sehun-ah! Are you buying pants again? You grow so fast!"


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

The boy hurried over while shaking his head, "Nope, ajumeoni, this time I'm only buying ties. Is it okay if I get twelve?" He had a raspy, pleasant voice and he asked cheerfully as he came to a stop next to me and waited as the store owner went around the store to get ties.

I took a tiny step to the side and considered leaving the store now, since the store owner was busy and I wasn't there to buy anything. But just as I was about to move, the store owner's voice carried over from across the store, "Haksaeng, just wait a second, I will bring you your uniform too!" I froze at that and bit my lip.

"No no, thanks, it's okay, really, I'm not…" I tried to call out to her but my voice died down in a sigh as the store owner disappeared into a little door at the back of the store. I dropped my head and stared at my shoes. People really mistook me for a teenager way too often. I sighed again and glared at the uniforms in front of me with a frown.

"Are you going to be a student at Seoul Performing Arts High?" I jumped a little at the sudden inquiry and remembered there was a guy next to me. He must have asked because I was gawking at the uniforms.

"Oh no no no, I'm actually just here to…" I shook my head and turned to face him.

_Woaahh._

I held my breath. The guy in front of me looked pretty damn unreal. His hair was a soft brown, tussled, falling into his eyes somewhat, complimenting his handsome heart shaped face. His slightly cautioned countenance was radiating a strange, irresistible captivation, and I felt helpless, my eyes were locked to his involuntarily like a moth to a flame. Everything from the luster in his eyes to the natural curve of his lips was effortlessly seductive, immobilizing me from head to toe. The less than ample light shone obscurely on his sharp jawline sealing in the perfection that was his face. He stared intently at me, right into me, and I got lost in the warmness of his dusky eyes. Then I felt myself took in a huge breath as I woke up, realizing that I had forgotten to breathe.

I blinked twice and bit my lip, "…look at…but it's a mistake…I'm not really…No. Yeah." My cheeks were hot and I panicked as I heard my own voice dry up. _Oh. My. Goodness. _What did I just say?

However, just as I was about to find a hole and dive into it due to embarrassment, he also sort of blinked as if he too just faced extreme beauty, and ran his hand through his hair in a careless manner before he cleared his throat, "Oh, cool, welcome, I like it a lot, it's a good place to be, hopefully I'll, see you around."

_What?_ I blinked. _Really? _From this reply it seemed as if he didn't even notice my awkwardness at all.

I slowly realized that the awestruck moment wasn't purely one-sided and I couldn't help but smile at this realization. I was always told I was pretty, but I never really believed that and I never really spent much time on my looks. My mom was half-white and very pretty, my heart pained a little at the memory of her and I sighed softly, of course, how could I forget, under dimmed lighting the usually unnoticeable one-fourth Caucasian part of me diffuse my face to make it look creepily, but alluringly, exotic, thanks to the ambiguity of my gray eyes, the soft curves of my profile, and the vagueness in the natural waves of my hair.

Things were starting to fall back into place and I smiled as sweetly as I could to do some damage control, nodding my head in acknowledgement to his words because I was in no shape to produce a coherent sentence. He flashed a smile too and I had to curb my breathing to stop myself from hyperventilating. The wattage of that sudden burst of boyish charm was too powerful. I desperately tried to calm my quickened heartbeats. It was a good thing we both seemed to have left the amazement bubble and returned to normality though, just smiling peacefully at each other. Besides the fact that I felt a bunch of my brain cells died overjoyed when he smiled, everything was great and the stupid dreamy drama vibe evaporated. _He IS really good-looking, and that smile of his is just, dazzling,_ I justified in my head, finally excusing my previous malfunction.

"These are the ties," because of our moment of, weakness, neither of us noticed the store owner had returned with our stuff. She handed the guy twelve pairs of green ties with little stars all over them and I realized that they matched not only his pants, but also the uniform that I was apparently, uh, looking to buy. She circulated her glance back and forth between us curiously, "Look at how you two smile at each other, you kids know each other at school?" We shook our heads no and I blushed a little. I wasn't even in high school.

"And here is your uniform," _Oh CRAP_, I frowned and sighed as she handed me the uniform.

"Ajumeoni, I actually wasn't buying…" I started, feeling really bad and hopeless, when suddenly the simplest and fastest way out of this mess showed itself to me, "…I actually realized that I didn't bring enough money to buy it. I am so very sorry, I apologize for your inconvenience." I bowed and apologized to the store owner.

"Oh is that so? That's quite alright." she smiled. I apologized again and started to hand the uniform back to her.

"I can pay for her." The guy suddenly spoke. My jaw dropped and I felt my eyes bulged out of my head. _What the heck? Did the cute guy just say he would pay for me? He didn't even, know my name…_


	3. Definition of Jailbait

The store owner also froze and turned to look at that guy in confusion as he glanced at me and added quickly, "If…if that's okay with you, of course."

"And there I thought you guys don't know each other…?" The store owner asked slowly and suspiciously, staring at him and then at me and back to him. I nodded in agreement.

"It's really not necessary, I can just buy it some other time, thank you so much though opppp…" I almost bit my tongue off in the attempt to stop myself from calling him oppa, I swallowed hard and then continued, hoping no one else had picked up my embarrassing slip-up, "…um, you really don't have to do that." I could not believe I was about to call him oppa. _Did I just try to flirt with him?!_ He was a stranger, and a stranger who was way younger than me at that. This trace of information finally hit me and I was mortified. How could I have been such a creepy pedo-noona?

"Hey, it's totally fine, we're classmates in the same school and it's only right for oppa…" I widened my eyes in panic. _He did pick up my stupid "oppa" slip-up. NO!_ My horrified face must have scared him though, because he cleared his throat and rephrased his sentence with slightly reddened cheeks.

"….For sunbae to buy something for his hoobae." Was…was this a flirting line? On top of his offer to buy me something, he basically claimed me as his responsibility by referring to himself as my oppa. The fire alarms in my heart were screeching. This situation was serious. If I didn't resolve it soon, I might really fall for this handsome high school dude. Oh my stars…. I'd better get out of here before the super duper cute guy, mind you, the super duper cute guy _who was younger than me but thought he was older_, dished out any other generous offers.

"No no no no no reeaally, that is NOT necessary at all, sun…sunbae," _don't temp me, I can't call you oppa, _I wailed internally though the thought was devilishly inviting, "I can just come next time, I am really sorry for all this…Sorry ajumeoni, sorry sunbae…" I tried to back out of the store while bowing but almost tripped myself over when the guy took a couple of steps toward me and called out, sporting just a hint of a smile and looking mildly amused.

"Is it okay then if…would you let me buy it for you if I let you pay me back later, at school?" I crazily shook my head and moved my hand back and forth meaning no.

"Aigoo, miss! Why don't you come back and try this on? Your oppa is going to buy it for you, just pay him back at school!" The store owner laughed and waved her hand, telling me to come back. I bowed more and moved my feet quickly.

"So sorry sunbae, sorry ajumeoni, I will come buy it next time…" I finally backed out of the store successfully and a huge wave of relief washed over me as I saw that the guy had stopped walking out because he realized he hadn't paid for his ties yet. Twelve ties? Guess someone was trying to save on those laundry bills.

I took some deep breaths and evened out my heartbeat. He was _so_ cute. The corners of my lips were turning upward and I bit my bottom lip to prevent the smile from getting wider. It was always flattering when a cute guy wanted to treat you nice. I marveled again at the cultural difference. While Korea was probably not the only place where strangers would offer to pay for your uniform, America was definitely _not_ the place if you wanted to experience this delicacy; the only times a stranger would buy you anything was probably when he was at a bar, and he wanted you to drink some alcohol.

I sighed and walked on slowly, my mood extremely well even though I kind of wanted to slap myself for fawning over a jailbait teenager. Then I shook my head. Whatever, young or old, he was still a cute guy.

My feet stopped themselves in front of a store and I was frowning before I realized I was. On display was a pair of cute couple dolls, the ones you and your boyfriend hang on your backpacks together. My heart sank. My good mood went away as fast as it came and just like that, days of buried emotions and accumulated anxiety flooded out. All of those topped with guilt and shame.

I had been thinking about David less and less ever since I came to Korea. And I did not even think about him, not even once, the whole time I was in that uniform store, with that cute guy. Not once had David crossed my mind. Not once had I even remembered my own, boyfriend.

**A/N: Heyy guys thanks for reading! I update on Wattpad - tonihase first, follow my story there! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm gonna continue with this now ^^**


End file.
